Forward
by AcaWiedersehen
Summary: Set after Pitch Perfect 2, Chloe and Beca (after little diliberation and a heart-shattering break up) decide to get an apartment together. Along with this new apartment, the duo soon find themselves questioning their friendship... Could it become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Pitch Perfect. Yet.

Maybe sometime in the future, though. I'll work on it.

-.-.-

"So… This is goodbye?" Every part of Beca felt heavy and crushed.

"Yeah," Jesse breathed; air catching in his lungs. "This is it." The words came out with a sort of deft finality that sent Beca inwardly writhing in agony. Four years of a relationship, gone. Just like that. All because two stupid jobs pulled two stupid idiots apart.

Beca had gotten her dream job, and Jesse his. ...And of course, with their luck, these jobs were four hours of flight apart.

Jesse had tried his best to find a job close to Beca's. He applied and applied, but the only companies nearby were small; irrelevant to what he wanted to do. So when he received word back from a major company in Seattle, he took it. Seattle was his place, and Atlanta was hers. Beca could have easily picked LA as a sort of middle ground, but the term "go big or go home" came into play. Why work for a foreign and possibly risky company when she could feed off of the place that had been her home for a year? And for what, a reduction of 3 flying hours? Not worth the losses.

The duo had no choice but to do what was best; break it off.

...Break it off before shit hit the fan. (As if it hadn't already.)

"Maybe we'll figure something out later," she offered.

Jesse smiled, "I'll dream on it."

...This really _sucked_.

Overhead, the PA called his gate number aloud. The two momentarily flicked their attention to the planes outside, and then back to each other.

"I'm gonna miss you," the brunette admitted.

"And you know I'll miss you, too."

Beca found a fake smile snaking its way onto her lips, "so much for our Aca-Children."

"Yeah, that bites. It would've been Aca-Mazing."

"Please never do that again."

"Fine, fine." A fake look of hurt flashed in Jesse's eyes before he gave Beca another smile. Forced, but a smile nonetheless.

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

With a quick breath of air, Beca gave Jesse the simplest kiss she could manage. Jesse instantly returned the gesture.

"I'll miss you."

"Make sure you visit."

"You can count on it."

As if that had said it all, Beca dropped her hands and allowed for her ex to leave. The feeling of his hands in hers lingered, and Beca quickly started to realize how much she'd miss that certain _warmth_.

' _Bye'_ , she mouthed.

' _Bye'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Perfect! (Yet. Still working on it.)

-.-.-

"This isn't a barn, Beca." Chloe gently slapped Beca's feet off of her glass table, showing her displeasure with the tiny DJ's actions. The offending brunette returned the gesture with one of her "taken aback" expressions she saved for situations such as these.

"Sorry?" It came out as more of a question than an apology. Chloe let it slide regardless.

"So, what are you working on now?"

The couch shifted slightly under the young adult's weight as she sat; peering over Beca's shoulder and to her MacBook.

"A backtrack for a new single."

"Sounds exciting."

"Yeah, if listening to the same screwed-up beat ten times repeatedly can be considered _exciting_ …" She slapped the laptop shut, "then sure."

"You're giving up?"

"No, just taking a break." Beca shifted herself around so that her legs were lying across the ginger's lap. "When does your shift start?"

"Three."

Beca glanced at the clock above them.

"It's only noon now. Wanna go for lunch?"

Chloe, too, glanced at the clock. More out habit than anything else.

"Yeah," she hummed, "that'd be nice. Different than Velveeta for the third day in a row."

"Not my fault their cheese is magical."

A few seconds of silence passed between the two.

This _silence_ was something Beca had become comfortably accustomed to. It wore an air of understanding and familiarity that she secretly adored. Secretly praised…

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"... Your legs are trapping me here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Beca shifted over and removed herself from the couch. "Should we go somewhere within walking distance? Or should we drive?"

"Walk. That way we can hold hands."

"Ha-ha," Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe smiled.

Turning a tad more serious once again, Chloe grabbed an envelope from the table and shook it. "We could also quick stop at the post office and drop this off."

"Rent?"

"Rent."

Beca nodded once in understanding. It was so odd being on their own… Paying rent… It was something she had pictured doing with Jesse.

Only now that dream had started to fade. Things happened, times changed, and now it was just Chloe and herself. It was still stunning to her that, after what had happened freshman year, Chloe had become her best friend. If anything, she pictured Chloe and Aubrey going off to do their own thing. But much like Jesse, Aubrey split off and went her own way.

Speaking of… "Have you talked with the Bellas lately?"

"Of course. They're doing well. Legacy is taking good care of them, from what I've heard."

"That's good," Beca nearly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Sure is. I was planning on visiting them soon. Interested?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Chloe grinned and shook her head, "smart girl."

"How far do you think they'll make it this year?"

"ICCA's for sure. But beyond that, we'll have to wait and see."

Beca grinned, "Maybe they can make it to the championships again. Show DSM that the Bella's don't screw around, and they never will."

"Please don't mention 'screwing' and 'DSM' in the same statement again." Chloe gently bumped shoulders with the brunette.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Uncomfortable," Chloe corrected. "Their outfits still make me feel distraught."

"Attracted?"

"Distraught," she repeated.

"You should have experimented with them while you had the chance."

"Excuse me?" Chloe playfully scoffed, "you were the one with the feelings. Not me."

Beca pursed her lips and smiled.

Slowly, they descended into a comfortable silence once more.

-.-.-

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading! Please write a review, or whatever you wanna do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Probs not gonna own PP any time soon. But, hey, did you hear that they're making a third?

-.-.-

Dishes clattered off in the distance of Texas Roadhouse; somewhere unseen and unnoticed by the two young adults sitting side-by-side at a corner booth.

Should they have taken seats across from one-another? It was a question both had asked inwardly, but failed to voice. Side by side was good enough for now. Every time one shifted, it let the other know that they were there. That they weren't a mirage destined to fade with time.

With a spoon in her dessert, Beca shot Chloe a questioning gaze. "Meltdown?"

The ginger extended her fork, "cheesecake?"

Beca graciously accepted the offer before feeding Chloe some of her own dessert.

"Isn't it weird?"

"Isn't what weird?"

"How different things are. Without the Bellas." Another bite. "...Without Barden."

Chloe's fork clattered onto her plate obnoxiously; thus tipping Beca off that the question had gotten to her. That said, Chloe still played it off as if she wasn't bothered.

"Yeah, it is. I had been a part of them for seven years... It's quite the culture shock."

Beca understood what she meant. Though, she couldn't imagine Chloe's extreme perception of it. Four years, when in college, didn't have anything on seven.

"I bet," Beca breathed; placing her own fork onto her empty plate. "Thanks for sticking with us."

Chloe smiled, "it was my pleasure."

After a few minutes of strange but meaningful looks, the waiter came around with two checks. Both of which the duo quickly paid.

Beca glanced at her phone screen and nodded, "one o' clock." Two more hours. "What should we do now?"

A manicured finger gently tapped Chloe's bottom lip. What would be a good thing to do at 1 o' clock on a Thursday afternoon? There really wasn't much...

"Mini Golf?"

"A date before work? Sounds kinda rushed."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "You are really good at turning me down for dates."

"I can never tell if you're being weird or serious. Besides, it really is rushed right now."

Chloe nodded, not daring to say anything else.

"Park?" Beca offered.

"Straight-date?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"And you say I'm confusing. I can never tell if _you're_ being weird or serious."

Beca grinned, "I'm just weird all around."

Chloe sighed light-heartedly and stood, "alright. Lets go, weirdo."

"Only I can call people that," the brunette retorted.

"Deal with it."

Now both grinning, the two stepped outside and into the warm Atlantian air. Chloe didn't fight the urge to stretch out in the sunlight, though it was hard to keep her floral rompers' sleeves from falling.

"So nice," she breathed; to which Beca immediately agreed. "I've been waiting for the weather to be like this. Not too hot, not too cold." Without any use of a social cue, Beca and Chloe both began their stroll towards the park.

There were times Beca would get so caught up in their conversation that she would fall behind, but the brunette would quickly realize her mistake and fall in stride once more. Unlike their previous years together, Beca was beginning to see herself as an equal. There was no reason for her to walk one step behind Chloe; nor was there a reason to walk one step before. They both were just normal girls, trying to live their lives as they deemed fit.

"When is your next vacation?" The ginger found herself asking. Steel grey eyes bore into Beca's, unwavering.

"Next weekend. Why?"

"I think I'll take off. Maybe we can go visit the Bellas, like I was saying."

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

"Aubrey could probably find room in her schedule, too."

"You sure that we won't have to go down by her?"

"Not really. But I guess we'll find out, huh?"

A smile made its way onto the brunette's features. As much as she loved Chloe, she also loved seeing her old friends. Chloe was someone she saw every day. A change in pace would be nice. And to be honest, Beca was positive Chloe felt the same way.

While Beca was busy thinking things through, she failed to notice Chloe subtly taking her hand. It was a shock at first; her warm skin upon her own, but it quickly grew to be comfortable. They had done this several times before, but not as bluntly as they had been now. Still, it wore an air of friendship more than one of companionship. This was something Beca was grateful for in the moment.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca started.

"Yeah?"

The duo both turned to look at each other, both wearing a mask of solitude.

"You've got a booger."

The ginger's free hand flew to the underside of her nose, feeling around for the trace of anything foreign, "what?!"

Beca shot the girl a teasing smile, "kidding. I was just…" her smile began to fade, "thanks."

A grin appeared on Chloe's lips as she cocked a brow. "For what?"

"Being you."

-.-.-

 **AN:** That's all for now! Please leave a review. Feel free to PM me some ideas. That sort of thing!


	4. Chapter 4

"You're welcome, Becs. And thanks for being you, too." The ginger gave Beca's hand a light squeeze. "I told you we'd be fast friends."

"I don't usually believe drunks, but, hey. You were right." Beca offered a smile and Chloe beamed.

"Of course I was."

Before Beca could retort, a dog of sorts ran up to the duo. It seemed to be in search of something, so Beca let it be. (Touching unknown animals was not a good idea, according to her.) Chloe, however, felt it necessary to stop the dog and greet it. "Hey bud," she cooed; outstretching the back of her hand to the furry beast. The large dog took a quick sniff and welcomed her touch.

"Whose...?" The question fell flat as Chloe released Beca's hand and moved it to the mutt.

"Well, look at that!" A voice from behind exclaimed. "It's behloe in the flesh!"

Both Beca and Chloe whipped around.

"Patricia?" Tanned hands removed themselves from the dog immediately as Chloe made an expression that looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"That's Fat Patricia to you, Pitch."

Beca smirked at the inside joke. _Pitch, bitch... It's all the same to the Barden Bellas._

The small quirk went right by Chloe, though. She was stunned with seeing the blonde in such an uncharacteristic place.

After a few moments, Beca decided to speak up. "Is he yours?" A hand swatted in the direction of the black dog before them.

"Little Shit?" The dog perked up at the sound of his name, "yeah. Mine and Bumpers. Though we should really change his name to Big Shit..." She shrugged, "a little late for that now."

Chloe found herself smiling once more.

"What are you two doing here?" Fat Amy asked, taking a portion of Little Shit's leash in hand. "Hopefully not dog-napping. Because if you are, I'll have to open a can of whoop-ass on you both." Her Australian accent was laced with a hint of warning. "And I won't go easy on you just because you're a Ginger." Fat Amy gave Chloe a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Chloe."

"No," Chloe blinked and recollected her thoughts. "Uh, we're just..." She breathed, "...walking through before I work."

Fat Amy looked impressed. "So you've finally moved on, huh? Got a job? Where do you work?" The blonde held out a hand, "wait. Don't tell me. You followed through with that plan of Exotic Dancing?"

A smile graced the Ginger's lips once more. "No. Actually, I'm teaching."

"Like, school teaching?"

"Dance classes. For an after-school program."

Fat Amy gave her a look that said something along the lines of, 'not bad'.

"Yeah, it's a really good match for her," Beca offered. "I personally prefer it over exotic dancing."

Chloe turned to Beca and nodded, "It's kinda like a half-way point."

"Yeah, it is, I never thought of it like that..."

As the remarks became more and more pointless, Fat Amy found herself slowly stepping back.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to keep myself out of your garbage conversation."

Chloe's brows dropped and knit together, "thanks, Fat Amy."

The blonde offered a weak thumbs-up, "you're welcome."

Both sighed and nodded, reveling in the insanity that was Fat Amy.

"So are you chumps doing anything else until you work?"

Beca shook her head, "well, Chloe's gotta get going now. But I'm not doing anything today."

"Bangin'. You and me Mitchell." The larger woman tilted forward and breathed into her ear. "Meet me at P.J.'s after you drop off the package."

"Package?" Beca scrunched up her face and pulled away from Amy.

Amy returned to her former pose and winked while "subtly" (obnoxiously) pointing at Chloe; whom looked both confused and disturbed.

"Oooooh," Beca nodded and winked back. "Gotcha."

Silent nods were exchanged for another minute before Amy had enough. "Alright, Pitches. Little Shit and I are out." A beat, "see you soon, Mash-Up."

With that said and done, Amy left... Leaving two confused women in her wake.

"...Home?" Beca questioned briskly.

Chloe nodded, "home."

-.-.-

By the time Chloe had been dropped off at work and Beca had arrived at P.J.'s, Fat Amy had already started a Karaoke party with several unsuspecting strangers. ' _Typical Fat Amy_ ', Beca mused light-heartedly. A single glance towards the clock told her that it was five and Happy Hour had yet to start. That didn't stop Fat Amy, though. The Australian had already started her drinking and partying- much to the displeasure of Beca.

"So, short-stack," Amy started while taking a seat next to the brunette. "You rooming with Chloe now?"

Immediately after asking, Amy held up two digits; signaling for a drink.

"Yeah. She got a job in town and needed somewhere to stay. We decided to tag-team it."

The bartender slid two shots to Fat Amy, who in turned eyed Beca up.

"No thanks, I don't..." Her words were cut short when the blonde slid a shot glass before her.

"Ooookay. Good talk." The brunette pursed her lips and tipped the glass around, "thanks for listening."

"You're welcome. Now, are you gonna play with it or drink it?"

"Play with it. Definitely play with it."

Amy shrugged and tossed the shot as smoothly as possible. "So," she started with a wince, "any Behloes happen yet?"

Beca sputtered, unsure of how she was supposed to take the question. "Behloe?"

"Yeah. The gay stuff?"

"Chloe? Me? No." Beca shook her head slowly, feigning disgust. She probably looked wicked attractive with her current double-chin.

"Why not? It's a waste, if you ask me."

Bluntness had always been something Fat Amy was graced with.

Beca shook her head again, "no. I'm straight, she's straight."

"Who, Chloe?" Amy re-situated herself within her pleather stool, "she's gayer than Pre-Teen Justin Bieber."

"No, she's really not. She just comes off like that."

It was true. At first Beca had been seriously concerned with the bubbly gingers' sexuality, but that concern faded over time. Beca had never seen Chloe kiss a girl, or even so much as look at one sideways. Boys, though. That was different. She and Tom had something that Beca couldn't really place, but it was there.

"Whatever you say," Amy breathed. A pause. "Gay..."

"What?"

"Whatever you say," she repeated. "...gay." This time the 'gay' was quieter, but still there nonetheless.

Beca huffed and drained her shot.

The girl loved Fat Amy. She was one of the most important pieces of the Bella Puzzle... But sometimes, she was a straight-up pain in the ass.

"Can we move onto something other than Relationships, please?"

"Oooo, feisty Mash-Up is sensitive on the topic of romance, huh?"

"A little bit."

"Alright then. I'll leave you in the dark about Bumper and my sexy relationship." The blonde did a little body-roll as she neared the end of her sentence. "It's pretty hot, just saying." She tapped the table. "pretty cool, actually..."

She obviously wanted to talk about it.

"How's your relationship with Bumper?"

Fat Amy playfully smacked her arm, "dirty bird. Why do you want to know about that?"

A shrug, "I don't know?" ...'Probably has nothing to do with the fact that you practically dragged it to the surface.

"Well, if you must know, we've moved in together too. Got our dog, Little Shit, that you saw earlier..." Amy hummed, "it's getting intense."

Now bemused, Beca widened her eyes and nodded, "so I've been told."

"Who knows what might happen. Maybe marriage. Children. A swim team."

"Swim... Team?"

"Yep. Things are moving nicely."

Beca pursed her lips once more, "sounds like it."

-.-.-

[TEXT: Beca: 6:12pm:] Chloe, when you're done can you please walk to P.J.'s?

[TEXT: Ginger: 6:14pm:] Jeez... That's a solid half-hour walk, Beca. Why can't you drive?

[TEXT: Beca: 6:14pm] Fat Amy took me drinking

[TEXT: Ginger: 6:15pm] In that case, I don't really have a choice

[TEXT: Ginger: 6:15pm] Wait, you actually drank?

[TEXT: Beca: 6:16pm] Unfortunately. Thanks, this is why I love you

[TEXT: Ginger: 6:17pm] That better not be the only reason.

[TEXT: Beca: 6:18pm] You know it's not ;)

At exactly seven, Chloe had kept her word and arrived at P.J.'s as promised. The Ginger immediately searched for the blonde that would be accompanying Beca. It took longer than expected, but Chloe was more than happy when she saw Beca and Amy carrying an animated conversation.

"Hey, Chick-Fil-A!" Amy sprung up from her stool and greeted the Ginger, whom was now eyeing up Beca.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Beca hummed, standing. "Can we go for fast food? I really want some fast food."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Thank you so much for getting me. I owe you."

"Hell yeah you do," Chloe tugged on her friend's wrist. "Thanks for keeping her busy, Fat Amy."

The blonde responded with a sort of salute, "you're welcome. All in a day's work."

With a few more goodbyes, Beca and Chloe were out of the bar and into the car.

"So, on a scale of one to ten- how drunk are you?"

"Probably a three."

"You made me walk two miles for a 'three'?" It was a light jab, nothing serious.

"Didn't wanna kill us both."

"Good girl."

Feeling that it was enough, Beca said nothing more.

A few minutes passed before Chloe spoke up again, "McDonalds?"

"Please."

"Drive-thru or inside?"

"Inside."

"Mmm, two dates in one day."

"Gotta keep 'em comin'."

"I appreciate it."

"Good."

-,-,-

 **AN:** I typed this all up in mobile, so I apologize anything autocorrect may have done. Thanks for reading! Feel free to review! (Please)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect.

 **AN:** The non-friend-more-like-lovers Bechloe starts here.

-.-.-

"I'm really not that drunk, Chlo."

A dizzy Beca gently swatted at Chloe, who was trying to remove the hair from [Beca's] eyes. "Three shots is nothing."

The ginger scoffed and continued her prodding, "three shots is a lot, Becs."

"How do you figure?"

"We both hate McDonalds," Chloe started, "like hate hate." She rose her hands in defeat while looking around, "and here we are. You dragged us to McDonalds."

Beca shrugged. Chloe was right; maybe she was a little drunk.

"At least we're not out doing drugs."

"True," an index finger extended haphazardly towards Beca, "true."

Pleased with herself, Beca reached into her paper bag for a double cheeseburger. "How was work?" After spinning the burger in her hands around for a few seconds, she took a bite.

The ginger sighed and picked one of the brunette's fries off of her tray. "Good," she hummed. "They are all doing very well. I'm teaching the choreography of our second ICCA Number."

Beca pursed her lips before taking another bite, "mmm, that was a good one. Difficult." She hesitated, "the number, I mean. Not the burger."

"It was," Chloe's words were calm, endearing... A sudden shift from their previous tone.

"Maybe we could all preform it together sometime?"

"Despite you being drunk, that's actually a good idea."

"I'm full of them, if you haven't noticed." Beca absentmindedly jabbed at a fry Chloe had previously knocked over. "To the brim. Spilling over."

"Oh?" A perfectly waxed brow rose.

"Yeah." Not knowing what to say or do next, Beca settled on eating the fry she had been playing with. ...Salt-less, probably due to her playing, she noted.

Now propped up on her elbows once more, Chloe started playing with one of Beca's curls. "You're too cute," she hummed.

It was at this moment Beca felt something she hadn't in a while. She felt her heart skip a beat. Trying to cover up her embarrassment, Beca mumbled off a quick, "nerd," before digging into her burger again. Chloe's smile never faltered, though.

"Thanks."

-.-.- Later that night -.-.-

"Do you want anything? A back rub?" It was a simple question with no hidden motives. Not only that, but it was a question frequently asked. The timing, however, was odd. Chloe usually asked during times of severe stress or pain. Neither were occurring in this case.

Beca turned on the couch anyways, letting her back face 'the provider of services'.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice."

The brunette tried her best to keep the sound of confusion out of her voice.

Beaming, Chloe sat down behind Beca and gingerly worked her hands upon her back. Beca relaxed into the touch and lolled her head to the side. As dorky as it was to admit, Chloe gave some killer massages. And she did them without asking for anything in return, too.

...The ginger was a blessing.

"Hey, Chlo?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you," Beca had to pause her question so that she could release a small chuckle of pleasure. Damn, how did Chloe do that?

"Are you alright?"

For a split second, Beca could feel Choe's touch soften. "Of course, why?"

"With how you've been acting, I'd have to say that the one in need of a back rub is you."

"... How I've been acting?" Her tone began to falter, as if she was both curious and worried.

Beca released a small groan-moan type of deal. "Yeah," she breathed. "You've been acting... Different."

Chloe's massage came to a halt, and Beca turned to face her. "Like you're worried about something."

"It's not that I'm worried about something," Chloe offered. "I'm just a little shocked with all of the changes happening lately."

In all honesty, Chloe was surprised that Beca had noticed. She hadn't felt that it was a big deal, so she figured... Well, that it wasn't.

Beca twirled her finger around, signaling for her fellow Bella to turn. Chloe hesitantly complied and was immediately rewarded with the feeling of Beca's hands on her shoulders.

"I'm guessing running into Fat Amy didn't help, huh?"

Chloe gulped, "she was in the park, Beca. Willingly in the park. Walking."

"That _is_ quite the change..."

Chloe grinned into Beca's touch, "sure is."

After a few seconds of silence, Chloe decided to speak again. "Would you be willing to sleep next to me tonight?"

Being hesitant was something Beca wanted to avoid for questions like these. "Of course," she promised briskly.

Probably _too_ briskly.

"The clock in my room is starting to drive me insane. Constant ticking, all of the time. It's ridiculous," she added.

Chloe grinned widely, seeing right through her lie. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" The ginger released a sigh of both pleasure and contempt. "Why don't we do something a little more than just sleep next to each other?"

Beca's hands stopped moving and a look of slight horror crossed her features.

Not noticing Beca's reaction, Chloe continued. "We can make a fort, something we haven't done for years. Sleep in there instead?"

Beca visibly relaxed, "yeah. That would be fun. I'll grab the sheets?"

Her finger worked a little more into the knots of Chloe's back before she stood.

"Perfect," Chloe hummed. Whether she was referring to the plan or her massage, Beca didn't know. "I'll set up the chairs."

And with that, the duo began their fort making. Laughter echoed through their apartment in a way that made them pray it wasn't breaching their walls... But at the same time, they hoped it did. The two girls were happy with themselves, and their fort.

"Becs?" The ginger searched through the darkness for her best friend's hand; holding it right when it was found.

The girl being questioned smiled and returned the grasp, "yeah?"

"Remember when we went to A Capella Boot Camp before graduation?"

Not this again. "Of course."

"We were laying down in a tent, just like this one."

"Is this going to be about your weird confession?"

"Sure is."

Beca found herself smiling at their situation, for reasons unbeknownst to her. "Fantastic," she mumbled, her voice laced with sarcasm. "... Alright, continue."

"I was serious, you know."

"About experimenting in college?"

"Yeah. It was the one chance I could have tried something new without being looked at funny."

"You had seven years. If you really wanted to, you had all the time in the world."

Chloe's grip tightened at the accuracy of the DJ's statement.

"Why didn't you?" Beca's question came out in a hushed whisper.

"Never really felt the urge to until it was too late."

Beca nodded.

"So let's pretend..." Chloe shifted herself over so that she was laying on her side, facing Beca. Not knowing what else to do with herself, Beca did the same. "... That we're back in college."

 _Oh, no._ She could see where this was going.

"Would you let me experiment on you?" Ever so slowly, Chloe tipped her forehead forwards so that it was touching Beca's.

Beca didn't know what to say, or do. She couldn't flat-out tell Chloe "no", nor could she say "yes". Would she be better off reacting like she had last time? Call her some mildly offending title (such as "weirdo"), and dismiss it all as a joke?

No... That hadn't gotten her very far in retrospect.

An, "are you serious?" Was all she could manage.

Chloe took this as a cue to do what she wanted. Without so much as a bat of her eyelashes, the red-headed Bella leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on the lips of her friend.

"Dixie chick serious."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 6, and I still don't own Pitch Perfect! Damn.

-.-.-

Mitchell was flustered, to say the least. Even in the darkness of their unlit room Beca was sure that Chloe could see her warming blush.

"Dixie Chick serious," was so faint a mumble that Beca could barely hear it over the sound of her fluttering heart.

What the hell had just happened?

"Chloe?" Was all Beca could verbalize for the time being. Her thoughts were too jumbled from their previous interaction to release any sort of appropriate response.

"Sorry," the older woman hummed, "I just wanted to give it a shot before it was too late..."

Beca gulped. Chloe snuggled closer.

"Goodnight." The finality in Chloe's voice was practically tangible. It made the execution of her kiss worse; this was something Chloe had planned for a while.

It was like... The first degree murder of kisses.

" _Good... Night_?" Beca blinked into the dark air, still shocked by what had happened. Chloe, however, seemed completely over it. And judging by her lowered breathing she was probably asleep, too.

...Was Fat Amy right? Did Chloe have a thing for her? Or was this like a, 'I always wanted to try it, and you're the closest person I have' sort of thing? Either way, Beca was at a loss- and she didn't know how to bring it up to Chloe correctly.

Beca attempted to ignore her nagging thoughts and fall asleep.

Though, doing something like that is difficult when your mind is preoccupied with a certain special someone.

"Damn it, Chlo..."

-.-.-

"Hoe..." Beca repeatedly tapped the written name of her friend with the tip of her pen. "The 'C' and 'L' are in Chloe are now silent. New Beca rule."

The ginger laughed, "original."

"I know." Beca quickly began to smile, too, before going back to the paper and writing her own name in a blank space provided. "All set."

"The passes?" A dish Chloe was washing clanked in the sink.

"Yep. All done, now we just have to turn it in."

"We could do that later today?"

Beca nodded, "sounds good to me."

"Are you excited?"

"Not sure, are you?"

Chloe paused and looked back down at her dishes. A lowered, "of course," was all she could manage without going red.

A solid week had passed since their fort incident, and neither had spoken about it once. They have, however, given each other questioning glances more often than not. Glances that asked things like, "what if?" And the occasional, "are you?"

They never verbalized these, of course. Because if they did it would only prove that whatever happened had in fact happened; and it wasn't some odd dream the two of them had conjured up.

"Barden Bellas, together again for one weekend only."

"Or until next year."

The duo grinned.

"So this retreat thing, is this going to be a new ex-Bella tradition?" Beca shut her laptop and sealed the envelope.

"It should be. It's different, keeps our special years refreshed. If that makes any sense?"

Beca shook her head with a laugh, "not really." A beat, "but I still like it." As long as it doesn't fall on a day that is complete shit for her. But really, when she and Chloe decided to part ways, would they even keep up with this? Would they still do yearly Bella things? Meet up? In the line of work she has planned, this would be very difficult for Beca. Producers were busy. Always busy. Would Chloe (or even herself) have the patience for tedious meet-ups such as these? Or the time?

Beca's gaze met Chloe's.

...Would she have time for Chloe?

A deafening shatter rattled their apartment, followed by the noise of a familiar "oh, shit!"

The ginger had dropped a plate, successfully breaking it to pieces upon the cool linoleum floor below. Silently, Chloe swore at herself for getting dumb-struck like that. All from just a simple glance at Beca.

"I'll get the broom," the brunette offered.

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled while pulling out the garbage can. What was happening to her?

Beca was just a friend... A really close friend. A really close friend that she had questioned her sexuality around for years.

...Oh, Gosh. What a rude awakening they were both in for...

As Chloe picked up the pieces (and stepped on others), Beca swept. Together they fell into a sort of rhythm, a swoosh here and a clank there. It was only a matter of time before one of them began humming or singing along.

'She asked me, son, when I grow old...' Beca began, 'will you buy me a house of gold...'

Two pieces of glass dropped into the can as Chloe joined in.

'... And when your father turns to stone, will you. Take care. Of me?'

The two grinned before repeating the chorus.

'I will make you queen of everything you see.'

'I'll put you on the map', Chloe offered.

'I'll cure you of disease,' Beca returned.

Beca wouldn't have picked Chloe to be a fan of 21 Pilots, but here she was. As Beca opened her mouth to ask how Chloe knew, she answered.

"You played that song on your iPod a few times. Got hooked." The ginger tossed two more pieces of glass into the can and stood, dusting herself off.

The brunette smiled, "they're great."

Before Chloe could agree, she gave a sheepish wince. "Mmm. I think I have some glass in my foot..."

Beca sighed and placed the broom off to the side, "I'd be surprised if you didn't." She had been walking on glass and didn't expect anything to happen? The DJ shook her head and beckoned for Chloe to follow.

"Dork."

Slowly and carefully, Beca lured Chloe into their shared bathroom. As Chloe complied, Beca pulled out a tweezers and had her friend sit on the toilet seat.

Chloe sighed, "one of the downfalls of not wearing any socks."

"One? If you ask me, there aren't any upsides," Beca retorted with a grin.

"Picking glass out of the foot of your friend sounds like an upside to me."

The brunette only smiled and plucked out a shard of white glass from the heel of her friend. Did she not know that when you dropped glass you're usually supposed to stay still? With a sigh and quick shake of her head, Beca finished plucking out a few more pieces.

"Alright, I think I got them all."

Chloe whispered a quick grateful "thanks" and stood. However, she didn't get very far before gasping and stuttering forward in pain. Beca was quick to move in front of her, holding her so that she could take her right foot off of the ground without tipping over.

"Shit. Thanks..." Chloe's words were laced with pain and annoyance; both from the glass shard still stuck in her foot.

"Oops, guess I missed one..."

Chloe looked up with a small grimace before stopping dead in her tracks. Beca did the same.

They were very close to each other, a few inches at best... And suddenly Chloe found it hard to breathe. Beca, on the other hand, didn't know what to do with herself. Should she let this happen? Or pull away before it was too late?

Not that she wanted to pull away... (Wait, what?)

With a flickering gaze towards the lips of her best friend, Chloe slowly leaned forward and took Beca's lips with her own. Chloe moved slowly and awkwardly at first... Mainly due to the lack of reciprocation on Beca's end, but suddenly and ever so lightly, Beca began to return Chloe's movements.

Just as Chloe pulled away so that she might try from a better angle, Beca moved back and stopped her.

"Wait," she breathed, "is this an experiment thing, or do you really feel this way?"

Chloe gulped and ducked her head; gently moving it to Beca's shoulder.

"A little of both," she offered honestly.

The brunette could feel something buzz within her, and she quieted it by placing Chloe back on the toilet.

"Let's get this sliver out, okay?"

-.-.-

 **AN:** Okay, so I'm going to start by saying, 'holy buckets, thanks so much for all of the positive reviews!' You are all so sweet, they honestly mean a lot to me! Especially those of you that leave a little review with every new chapter. (Looking at you, Jem.)

The song in this chapter is House of Gold by 21 Pilots. It's very good if you haven't heard it yet.

Thanks again! Please, leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The usual!

 **AN:** *Is starting to ship Aubrey with Chloe, too* The world is a cruel place.

-.-.-

Beca and Chloe watched as pixels of red, green, and blue danced upon their television screen; making out the forms of a young man and woman walking through the woods.

"There are so many loop holes out of this situation," Beca groaned. The duo had been watching _The 100_ for the third hour that night, and they were more than displeased with the current situation of the on-screen characters. "They're all _idiots_."

"Teenagers are idiots, Beca." The words of Chloe rang so true they nearly hurt.

"Sure are."

As the screen flashed black and began playing the ending theme, Beca found herself shutting off the TV.

"Too much teen angst for one day," she breathed.

Chloe nodded with a small smile of sorts, "totes."

As the two sat on their respective sides of the couch, they found their gazes wandering more around the room than around each other. What had once been a calm, loving friendship was quickly becoming something awkward and strange. Chloe didn't want it to turn out that way, but this was something she felt was out of her control.

"Hey, Becs?"

The brunette in question snapped up and glanced at her fellow Bella, "yeah? What's up?"

A few seconds ticked by uneasily. "... I'm going to go drop off our forms. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

This proposition actually took Beca by surprise. Chloe had been one to rarely leave her side, and the fact she was doing so voluntarily (when not needed) did nothing but confuse the tiny DJ.

"Oh," Beca blinked awkwardly, "um... No, I'm fine. Thanks." A few seconds of silence passed between the two as Chloe tried to decide whether or not to leave, and Beca tried to decide whether or not to follow. Eventually, Beca decided on a distraction.

"I'll just clean up the apartment while you're gone."

Chloe nodded and gave a small smile before standing, "make sure the toilets are spotless."

"Always."

With a quick yank on the hem of her blouse, Chloe stood and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back soon?"

"Sounds good." Beca hesitated a moment before adding, "we'll go have some ice cream once you get back."

Chloe was pleased to hear this suggestion, and was sure to let Beca know of her approval through a stellar grin. "It's a date."

"It's a date," Beca promised.

Both froze for a moment, and Chloe wore a look of utter shock.

"... A date?" Two brows rose, curious and surprised.

"A date," Beca's grey eyes reassured.

It was safe to say that Chloe was happy to have the ice broken once again. Though, the manner in which it had been was slightly questionable.

Another blinding grin was flashed in Beca's direction as Chloe waltzed out the door, happy with Beca's promise.

... And it was that very grin that let Beca know, in the form of a fluttering heart, that she had made the right choice.

Beca had never been good with feelings. ...Or other girls. So, naturally, when they mixed she felt like a mess. A heated mess, as that idiot German had so blatantly worded it. Warm, sloppy, and just... Scattered. Part of her was curious as to how this relationship could go, and the other wondered if it would even be real. Were these feelings she felt towards the redhead romantic? Or just friendly and of respect?

Beca sighed. She had no idea.

Feelings were stupid. She was stupid.

After staring at the ghost of Chloe's presence for a while longer, Beca felt it was finally time to start cleaning and stop daydreaming.

.-.-.

Chloe, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She was not worried about the complications that could arise, nor was she worried about the sincerity of the whole situation. In that moment, a moment full of Beca and a chance, Chloe Beale was on top of the world.

Much like Beca, Chloe was originally unsure of her own emotions. She never pictured herself being interested in another female. Especially not a short, awkward DJ like Beca.

...But now here she was- with her hands gripped tight on the steering wheel, a confident grin plastered to her face, and a whole bunch of super gay thoughts running through her mind.

Straight, schmaight.

This would be fun.

-.-.-

"One scoop Chocolate Mint, and..." Beca squinted and turned towards Chloe while mouthing, 'what did you want again?' in the most exaggerated way possible.

'Cookie dough', the ginger mouthed back, equally exaggerated.

"One scoop of cookie dough, please." The young woman pivoted her attention back to the cashier with a rather bored expression. Her "resting bitch face", she called it.

The young man nodded and typed the appropriate items in before telling her the price and getting her the foods. Beca watched their ice cream get scooped with the utmost intensity... Oh, God, how she had missed the sweet treat.

As he handed her the two cones, it took all of her self control to not start drooling. Or eating... Both were equally possible at the moment.

"One Cookie Dough," Beca breathed as she handed over the cone, "... And one mint." Without wasting any time, Beca took we first bite and hummed in delight.

"Why don't we ever have ice cream in the fridge, again?"

Chloe smiled coyly and took a bite, "if we had ice cream at home, what would be the point of coming out here for a date?"

Beca pursed her lips and nodded, "point taken."

Lean, tanned fingers extended the cone in their grasp towards Beca. "Cookie Dough?"

Beca smiled at the familiarity of the situation and extended her own. "Mint Chocolate Chip?"

As if on cue, the two took a bite (or lick) of the other's dessert.

"Damn good," they both hummed in unison.

"I'd hope so," Beca grinned, "I payed good money for these." Opposed to the bad, dirty money others find on the side of the road, of course.

Chloe winked and went back to her cone.

Minutes ticked by and soon the two were nearing the end of their treats. Up until that point, the conversation flitted in and out of consciousness; mainly due to the lack of things to talk about at the time.

"I think I've figured out that whole backtrack issue."

"Really? That's great. You seemed pretty down about it before..."

"Yep, sure was. But I'm good now. The track's good now. All good."

"All good?"

"All good in the hood."

"Swag."

"Yolo."

"420 Blaze it."

"Love Jesus and Praise it."

"Oo, nice."

"Thanks. Made that up myself."

"I could tell."

The conversation was fickle but all in good fun. It was a nice change from their previous demeanor towards one another, and both appreciated the change in pace.

As they stood up to leave, Chloe grabbed two things: her purse, and Beca's hand.

It threw the brunette off, as it always did, but she quickly returned the gesture with a smile.

"Dude, this is so gay."

Chloe beamed.

"Totes. But that's okay."

With that, they were off... And their time of dating had begun.

-.-.-

 **AN:** Yay, another chapter done in a day! I received a lot of wonderful reviews for my last chapter, and for that I thank you all! I love getting those so much.

And in response to those I remember...

1) Oh my gosh, I haven't watched Stargate in forever! But nope, not a purposeful reference! xP

2) Twenty One Pilots is the best!

3) I'm so glad you all like it!

4) Glass is a pain in the ass, man... But it's nice when it makes stuff like this possible.

I'm sorry. I'm tired. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** this is a filler... chapter... thing. I'm trying to figure out what to do with the actual storyline, but wanted to post something. So here it is... Yeah!

-.-.-

A touch, a moan. A pant, a groan...

Hands traveled up and down soft legs, stomachs, and arms; tracing invisible barriers into the flesh. Barriers that could only be breached by the two, and were completely off-limits to anyone else.

"Chloe..." A light nip landed upon the clavicle of the redhead, who in turn released a breathy sigh. Oh, how easily this brunette was making her come undone...

"Beca," the elder exhaled in return. "Are you sure about this?"

Lips crashed against their partnering pair with a sort of fervor not experienced previously by the duo. It was all so enticing.

There was not a moment of hesitation, "absolutely."

Taking her confidence as a cue, Chloe began to play with the soft hem of Beca's blouse. Soon, her emotions wouldn't be only things coming undone. Chloe grinned at this snide thought.

Then, out of no where, she heard the faint hum of Beca's voice.

"You dork..."

Everything suddenly began to slow.

Chloe opened her eyes and gazed up at a familiar, yet barely recognizable brown blob.

"Beca?" Chloe blearily began to blink, shaking off the grogginess that was residing within.

A warm hand began to gently run itself through the ginger tresses on Chloe's forehead. "The one and only," the brunette promised. "You fell asleep on me."

Oh, poop. She had. (And not in the literal way like she had hoped.)

"Oh, no... I'm sorry, Becs..." Chloe sighed with heavy disappointment. "We weren't even a minute in, were we?"

"Four minutes, actually... But it's okay."

Chloe slowly dragged a defeated hand down the length of her face before sitting up. "Should we watch it again?"

The brunette simply laughed in response. "Maybe tomorrow. I think you should get to bed for now."

A steely glance towards the television showed Chloe's sudden distaste with the object. Why did something so damn enticing have to be so damn relaxing? So relaxing, in fact, that it had put the ginger to sleep in mere minutes as her girlfriend tried to show her something important and personal.

"Alright," Chloe agreed while standing, "we'll try to watch 'The Tape of Your Past' tomorrow."

"Gross," Beca laughed. A split second later, she was silent and serious, "I mean, okay."

This all seemed very strange to her, but Chloe had insisted upon watching her graduation ceremony. It was a very odd request, but Beca needlessly complied. (Well, admittedly, after a lot of prodding.)

Chloe's groggy grin brightened. "You're too cute," she teased. At the mention of the word "cute", however, the events of Chloe's previous dream came flooding back; leaving the Ginger quiet and flustered.

"You're too strange," A half-pint insult from a half-pint girl.

"Thank you," Chloe gasped, still slightly out of it. Taking Beca's head in her hands, Chloe gave a soft kiss without giving her the chance to object. "... And goodnight."

"Goodnight," Beca returned with a shake of her head. A pause. "... Would you like some company?"

Chloe froze.

Beca never offered to sleep next to her like this. Not without a motive. Had the brunette some how known of her dream? Had she read her mind? Did Chloe mumble in her sleep?

No, no no. Absolutely not. Besides, this whole "company" thing wasn't even related to her dream. Right? It was just an honest invitation. Something she would take up even as friends.

"Do you need to ask?" Chloe shot the girl a confident grin. "Just don't stare when I strip in front of you."

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

"Perf."

"Perf?"

"Yeppers."

Beca laughed, "dude. Please stop."

With a wink, Chloe did a little dance and strode to her room; preparing for the night ahead.

-.-.-

"Stop, that tickles."

"What, this?" Chloe gently shook her head so that pieces of her hair rubbed against the brunette's nose.

Beca had to lean back and cover her mouth immediately- fearing that she was about to sneeze.

"Yes," she huffed, "that."

Thin arms strongly secured themselves around Beca's frame, prepared to never let go.

"Okay," she whispered. Ever so slowly, Chloe felt her eyes begin to drift shut.

"You know I'm kind of disappointed."

Chloe buried her face into the crook of the smaller girls neck. "Oh?"

"You promised me some stripping."

"Oh. I did, didn't I..."

The duo fell into a comfortable silence once again, neither doing anything about the complaints that had been voiced.

"Would it be weird to say I love you?" Chloe's whisper was barely audible.

Beca smiled fondly, "depends on which way you mean it."

"I'm not sure yet."

"Then that's okay." A beat, "I love you, too."

"Which way do you mean it?"

Beca relaxed into the grasp of her best friend and girlfriend. "I'm not sure yet."

And for now, that was enough.

-.-.-

 **AN:** Thanks for reading! Whew, I'm really appreciative of all the kind comments. :') I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews, please feel free to leave some more!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Poll of angst or no angst -  No Angst!

Now, without further ado...

-.-.-

"Oooooh, this is nice..." Beca, with arms outstretched across the hot tub's ledge, visibly relaxed into the wonderfully heated water.

Across the way, Chloe mirrored the Brunette's movements and gave a small sigh of pleasure.

"Finally, some warmth that isn't a pain in the ass," Fat Amy breathed.

Oh, yes, she was there too; along with Aubrey, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose. Jessica and Ashley were there as well, but the pair had moved to a play pool across the way. "It looks like more fun," they had said. No one dared to retort.

Blonde eyelids fluttered shut as a smile splayed itself out across Aubrey's lips. "I've missed this," she began. "...Yelling at a bunch of rich people has its perks, but I miss the finer things in life."

Finally, after a long and anticipated week, the Bellas were on their yearly retreat. The Wisconsin Dells was this year's place of interest; The Kalahari, to be exact. ...And the girls were prepared to spend a full week in the enticing and fun little city.

"It's hard to believe that a year has passed by, isn't it?" Stacie took Aubrey's motions as a sign to relax next. "It went by so fast."

"Slow for me," Amy piped up, "I was savoring every day like a bite of dessert."

Stacie hummed in response.

"Oddly, so far I'm enjoying myself," Beca said. "I normally don't like vacations like these... But I'll be honest, this is nice."

"And if we get bored of swimming, we can check out some attractions," Chloe offered.

Beca gave Chloe a quick smile before tilting her head back. Unfortunately, just as she settled her head, a child sauntering by kicked up some cool water and splashed it onto her forehead. "Gross."

"Later we could go over by the water bar," Stacie offered.

Chloe smiled, "It's connected to a secluded spot outside... Which would be nice. No kids."

In all honesty, Beca didn't understand why they hadn't gone there first. Maybe the trip to this rag-tag hot tub was one of comfort than of actual thought... Which, Beca noted, was actually an understandable choice.

"Whenever you are all ready," the brunette agreed.

A comfortable and thick silence descended into the group at once, throwing them all into a state of both sleepiness and pleasure.

"... It's getting hot in here," Fat Amy began.

"So take off all your clothes," now Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, and Chloe had joined in.

"I am. Getting so hot," they all fell silent.

"I'm gonna take my clothes off," Beca added in a melodic tone.

"I think you're clothes are already off, Becs." Chloe relaxed into the water once more before earning a hum of agreement from Beca. Her clothes were off, and damn- it felt good.

"So," Aubrey breathed, "what's the deal with you two?"

Beca's eyes shot open and her head bounced up; looking back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey.

"Us?" Beca questioned.

Was this something Chloe wanted for her to share? Was this even a for-certain thing?

"We're trying to figure ourselves out..." Chloe started with a confident smile, "... But we're dating."

The girls around the tub first looked up with shock, but quickly began clapping. Mutters of, "wow, really?" and "called it," surfaced from the group all at once. Apparently no one else had known, but most had expected something to come from it at some point.

"I was just asking about the living arrangements, but this is good to know, too." Aubrey's words were cautious and slightly laced with venom.

How could Chloe keep this a secret from her? They had been best friends and aca-partners for over four years... But she hadn't heard about her latest romance? She should have been told these things. Especially when those things involved dating a certain Alt Girl.

The blonde frowned. Chloe never kept secrets.

"Sorry," Chloe apologized, "it feels like we're still trying to figure it out ourselves. Telling others just made it all the more solid," she glanced at Beca, "... You know?"

The tiny DJ nodded in absent agreement. Though rather vague, Chloe had worded her thoughts perfectly.

A few more silent seconds ticked by, though these ones weren't as peaceful as the last. Finally, Cynthia Rose spoke up and began moving out of the pool.

"I'm heading over to the bar."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Beca?" Chloe motioned towards Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie. "Would you like to come with?"

Beca almost laughed and said something along the lines of, 'do you even need to ask?' But instead nodded and breathed a quick, "please."

As Chloe stepped out, Beca found herself absentmindedly admiring her Best Friend/Girlfriend's back from behind. She was lean and without a single mark on her unscathed skin. It was all so enticing, and Beca could feel her pulse quickening.

And she thought Komissinar was flawless...

Chloe, on the other hand, tried her best not to make her attention too focused on the brunette behind her... Though, much like Beca, her heart was beating like a drum.

As the group soaked themselves into the river-sized hot tub of the bar, they quickly began firing off orders to the bartender. Most got simple drinks, such as a Stella, but others went all out and got Martini's and Margaritas. Chloe was one of the Margarita girls herself, and Beca settled with a Blue Moon.

After paying, the lot waded through the water path and to the secluded area outside.

"This is huge," Jessica breathed, now back with the group. Ashley agreed.

Fat Amy hummed, "the Kalahari is serious about their hot tubs..."

Beca and Chloe both took a sip of their respective drinks.

"Oh my god, are you for real?"

Beca shot her free hand out and across her mouth; successfully hiding her blinding grin.

"Real-er than Aubrey's boyfriend," Stacie promised.

Aubrey feigned hurt, "hey."

Beca shook her head in disbelief and leaned into Chloe, "that's nuts! And you didn't get arrested?"

"Not even close," Stacie grinned, "I know how to work it and twerk it out of any situation."

"That doesn't sound very healthy," Fat Amy sighed, more to herself than to Stacie.

Beca shook her head, "life goals."

"We'll have to have a serious talk if you have goals like those," Chloe warned.

Stacie shrugged and Beca took a sip of her (third) drink.

"...You had similar goals."

Taken slightly aback, Chloe playfully nudged into Beca. "Quiet, you."

"I can't stop, and I won't stop..." Beca's voice uncharacteristically began mocking the tone of Miley Cyrus and her single.

Shaking her head, Chloe gave Beca a quick peck.

"We should really do something other than just stand and drink," the ginger mused.

"... Any one up for laser tag?"

-.-.-

 **AN:** Sorry about the awkward timing for the end... My device is dying, and that's the closest to an end I can get! Please, as usual, feel free to review! Any suggestions? PM me!

Thanks to all, I love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I have now re-read and re-corrected _every single chapter_ of this story. If you find any mistakes, please PM me! Thanks!

-.-.-

"Laser tag now, normal pool day tomorrow?" It was an honest suggestion. A week of fun was often hard to schedule and could easily get messy.

Beca glanced at her FitBit and nodded, "it's 9:13 now." Sighing, she added, "we got here so damn late. I vote Laser Tag, then bed. The pool is closing soon anyways."

One thing Beca hated about her few childhood visits to the Dells was that the pools always seemed to close early. For real, though. The whole city was built up on these rides and pools, and they couldn't keep any open past ten? It was all so ridiculous.

Chloe, noticing Beca's slight annoyance, grinned and wrapped a drunken arm around her girlfriend. "I'm gonna laser-kick your butt," she teased.

The smile was instantly returned by Beca, who playfully pushed into the ginger. "I don't know, Chlo. You can barely stand."

"Not true," Chloe moved herself to the front of Beca and got extremely close. "See?" Her breath tickled Beca's nose, "I'm standing right now."

Beca's stomach did a little flip from Chloe's close confrontation, "ah, yes. I can see."

The redhead began to close in even more, "can you?"

Grey eyes widened as Beca feigned being disturbed. (Anything to make this odd, but welcome, pleasure from rearing it's pretty little head into her conscious feelings...) "Yep."

Taking a step forward, Chloe laid a quick peck upon Beca's lips. "Gonna kick your butt," she repeated, "standing or not."

At this, majority of the Bellas gave small cheers and obnoxious "ooooooh"s at the interaction. Beca simply shook her head at the sequence of it all.

"Whatever you say."

The Bellas winked as they passed both Beca and Chloe on their way to the showers. It was a unanimous and unspoken decision to cleanse themselves from the stank' of the day's pool adventures and car ride. To be quite frank, everyone smelled like baking soda and wet feet; one could only imagine what a turn-on that was for them all. Even Beca was disturbed by the fact that her normally flower-scented girlfriend managed to be stripped of her arian scent.

"Try not to drown on your way out," Aubrey sighed, earning small smiles from Chloe; who quickly took Beca's hand in her own.

"I'll try to keep that from happening," she promised. "We'll be right there."

As Aubrey exited through a small makeshift door, the duo found themselves alone in the outdoor tub. A warm buzz fell unto Beca as Chloe's piercing blue eyes met hers.

"What's up?" The brunette found herself asking.

"Do you think this will be a good trip?"

Beca relaxed immediately, "of course it will be. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just want to make this special for all of us, you know?"

"We have a whole week in a giant waterpark and city of attractions. We'll be fine." Beca offered a reassuring smile.

"What about you? Are you having fun?" The look of utter concern that crossed Chloe's features nearly shattered Beca's heart. This girl was too sincere for her own good...

"Absolutely. And the trip hasn't even started." Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Are you having fun?"

Chloe returned with a smile. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Then let's go!" Beca's free hand gently pushed her girlfriend forward and into the waterpark. "We have some laser tag to play."

Chloe grinned and dropped her empty glass off at the bar. "Prepare for the loss of the century."

"Right. The whole laser-ass thing," the brunette mused.

.

As the duo entered the showers, Chloe dropped Beca's hand and poked her nose, "should I join you in the shower again?"

A wink.

"... For old times sake?"

"You're drunk," Beca huffed, pushing the redhead away from both her locker and shower zone. "Plus that one experience in the shower was more than enough."

"Shower experience?" Cynthia Rose seemingly popped out of nowhere and rose a suggestive brow. "Damn, Mitchell. You work fast."

"It's not-" The DJ began to retort, only to be cut off by Chloe.

"Oh, yes she does."

"Chloe!"

"What?"

Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel before sauntering away to take a shower. "Dork," she huffed.

-.-.-

As the group neared the Laser Tag Complex, all eyes fell onto the digital scoreboard above the door.

"Damn, they actually score this shit?" Cynthia Rose gave the television a bewildered and disturbed glance. It was all a little much for something that was supposed to be sporadic and fun, in their opinion.

Fat Amy, being the odd one out, cracked her knuckles. "Awesome, now I can prove how much more athletic I am than all of you aca-wannabes."

Some retorts of, "yea right" surfaced; showing that the scoreboard would probably be a welcome thing in the end.

Beca crossed her arms and looked (with a hint of distaste) towards the Laser Tag Vests visible through the complex's doors. She couldn't believe that (along with a few drunk weirdo's) she was about to play laser tag at ten o'clock PM.

Aubrey, who was now mimicking Beca's motions, was more disturbed by the actual _vests_ than the situation ...They looked like garbage and were most-likely covered in sweat. Why was she doing this, again?

 _Oh, right..._

' _For fun_ ', she reminded herself.

"Five Dollars, and the next session is in four," the man at the front desk informed. Five dollars seemed like an appropriate price to pay... So, the group of Aca-Ladies each singularly handed the man his cash without question and prepared themselves for the adventure ahead.

"~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~~."

A soft murmur suddenly erupted from the area behind the group. All eyes flew to the direction of Lily, who had now mysteriously appeared from lord-knows where.

Aubrey looked the most concerned, "what?"

"I shot several men in the mafia," the Asian repeated; this time no louder than the last.

Fat Amy shrugged, Stacie shook her head, and Aubrey sighed it off. Beca, however, had heard and was more than slightly concerned. What in the world was wrong with this girl?

.-.-.

With a snap of their vests, each member of the group was hooked-up and ready to go. The lights dimmed and indistinct chatter died down as eyes flew to tiny TVs that explained the rules: _Hit individual targets on your enemies bases for small points, or hit their beacons and other players for the larger quantities._ Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe, whose vest was a bright blue; rivaling the red of her own.

Partnered with Chloe was Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, and Ashley.

On Beca's team- Stacie, Fat Amy, Lily, and Jessica.

An interesting setup, no doubt.

"You Aca-Bitches ready to get your butts kicked?" Cynthia Rose shot a challenging glance towards Stacie, whom rolled her head sassily in response. Fat Amy began hitting her stomach, probably to mimic a war-drum, and Lily fake-shot all of the people on the Blue Side- along with herself.

The countdown began at once, and all players exited the doors to take their spots at their bases. The setup was much like a maze, full of awkwardly and stealthily placed walls and objects to hide behind and pop out from. And as if the walls weren't confusing enough, the whole room was pitch-black. The only things giving off light were the walls themselves and the girls' vests.

Content with her spot behind a corner wall, Beca prepared for the countdown to end and for the game to begin.

"You stay here," Stacie commanded, "I'll use my sexibility to get to the Blue Base."

"... You mean flexibility?" A shadowed brow of Beca's rose suspiciously.

"Same thing," she shrugged.

Beca returned her attention to the open arena with minimal interest as Stacie stalked away.

At that moment, the countdown ended; powering up their guns with small vibrations and twinkling lights. "Here we go," the brunette breathed.

Screams and laughter echoed throughout the arena, signaling the enjoyment and shock of her fellow Bellas. These shouts were more than enough to start the adrenaline pumping through her veins. For once, Beca was actually excited to do something as immature as laser tag.

Seconds ticked by without any movement before Beca saw it: a small flash of Blue in the corner of her eye. Whoever it was, they were headed for the Red Base... Which they would never reach, as long as Beca was on the prowl.

Beca shuffled over to the next plane and readied herself; gun fixed on the spot beyond the wall whoever-it-was was behind.

In the blink of an eye, the blue resurfaced and Beca fired; successfully hitting the target until their vest twinkled yellow. "Darn," Ashley whispered, looking dejected. She played with the trigger of her gun for a few seconds before squinting through the darkness to see Beca. Upon seeing her face, Ashley broke out into a wide grin. "Found you," she breathed before trickily pivoting and dashing away.

 _Oh, God_. Why had she been looking for her? Was it just a statement, or was there a bounty on the Brunette's head?

Beca gulped and moved two walls down, closer to her base and further from her previous spot.

What the hell was happening?

A loud thunk came from the left of Beca, followed by a raspy, "shit." Fat Amy, no doubt.

"Hey, how many points do you have?"

Beca showed the Blonde her score.

"Damn, you must've hit someone?"

"Ashley."

Fat Amy mouthed slow, "oh," before offering up her own score.

"Nice," Beca breathed.

"Yeah. If you want to get some targets, go ahead. I'll hold down the fort here. I need to rest," she slumped to the floor, "too much cardio."

Stealthily maneuvering herself around the wall, Beca took the offer and began hunting for targets in the spots Amy had suggested.

After a few more scuttles, the DJ found a target on the back wall to the left of her; which she shot and made blink. Beca looked back and fourth, watching to make sure she didn't have any visitors, before shooting the target again as soon as it turned blue.

"Cheating, now. Are we?" The familiar melodic tone of her girlfriend sent a shiver down Beca's spine.

Shit.

Beca turned around, only to have a gun to her chest.

 _(Shot through the heart, and you're to blame...)_

"I'm not cheating," Beca airily lied, throwing her hands up in surrender as she did so.

"Oh, really?" A perfect brow arched, successfully signaling that Chloe did not believe her lie.

Cherry-gloss covered lips nearly brushed the skin of Beca's ear, which earned a small gasp from the brunette.

A small, "mmm," was all she could manage in return.

Ever so slowly, Chloe began to pull on the trigger; causing the sound of a coiling spring to scratch the air between the two. At the same time, Chloe's lips moved from Beca's ear to the corner of Beca's mouth. The DJ couldn't do anything but shudder.

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Chloe's vest twinkled yellow as her gun vibrated and shut down.

Beca's eyes shot open and she grabbed her own gun, preparing to make a quick getaway. Without so much as a "goodbye", she took her chance and ran away from the redhead. (As well as her sexual tension.)

...And then, out of the corner of her eye, Beca saw her. Lily, perched up on an impossible-to-reach platform. _Fucking crazy bat-girl._

-.-.-

" **RED, RED, RED!** " A chorus of cheers and chants echoed throughout the lobby of the Laser Tag Introduction Room. Red had won (undoubtedly thanks to Lily), and they were more than content with themselves.

"It's not fair, you have the ninja on your team," Ashley groaned.

Jessica laughed at her Best Friend's words before wrapping her up in a hug.

"Third place," Beca mused while looking at her score, "not bad."

"Second," Fat Amy taunted while making the (possibly accidental?) 'fuck you' gesture with her index and middle fingers.

Chloe pursed her lips, upset by the loss she had encountered in front of her crush/girlfriend.

"Fifth? That's not bad," Beca reassured. "But you didn't kick my laser-ass, like you had promised."

"But I was damn close!" Chloe gave a jokingly exasperated sigh, "if only Lily hadn't got in the way."

Lily perked up at the mention of her name and continued fumbling with... Whatever it was in her hand.

"Maybe next time," Beca teased.

As the group unclipped themselves and shuffled out of the room, Chloe bent close and brushed her lips against Beca's. "You owed me that," she chastised.

A small knock on the window told the duo that their small act of affection was seen by the entirety of the Bella Cast.

"Get a room."

-.-.-

 **AN:** All corrected and such! Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review! 3


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry about that. Things have just been really hecktic, haha. Oh! And I now have made a tumblr for my Fanfiction account. (I now have 6 total... Yikes.) If you're interested, my URL is: .com ... Which is a side blog for my other PP blog, acawiedersehen. Feel free to follow one or both! Thanks!

-.-.-

Surely the whole "get a room" thing wasn't meant in a literal sense, but that was how the night ended up.

"These are the biggest hotel rooms I've ever stayed in," Beca's eyes scanned each section of their new "home" with high interest.

"One kitchen, one living room," Chloe plopped her bags onto the floor and moved over to an open doorway, "like, three bedrooms?"

Aubrey pursed her lips and unfolded the piece of paper that was held within her grasp, "...One king bed, two queen beds, and a queen sofa sleeper," she mused. "It looks like two rooms, and a living room with a pull-out couch."

"Dibs on the couch," Jessica and Ashley declared, both raising their right hands. After noticing that they were the only two interested, they proceeded to give each other one of the most solid high-fives imaginable.

Beca shook her head, "what else does it say?"

"Um... two whirlpool tubs, nice. A living room group with fireplace, four T.V.s, two and one half baths, and a full size bar." She paused before adding, "wet... bar?"

"What's a wet bar?" Chloe drew her brows together in confusion.

Fat Amy shrugged, "a bar that's wet? Occasionally?"

Stacie ran a hand across its top, "It's pretty dry now..."

"Just give it some time."

Aubrey shook her head and lead herself over to a double-room. "I'll sleep next to Cynthia Rose. Stacie can partner up with Fat Amy..." The girls gave each other small winks, "and that leaves Beca and Chloe." As usual, Aubrey was the one shouting orders.

"What about Lily?" Beca reminded.

Lily gave the group a faltering smile before reassuring them that she'd find "another territory".

Though creeped out, The Bella's turned their attention to Beca and Chloe once more.

"There's a room with just one bed, if you two want...?" Stacie motioned to a door off to the left of them all. What was she plotting?

Chloe beamed and did a little bounce, "we'll take it!"

Before Beca had the chance to protest, Chloe took her by the hand and dragged her away.

"We even get our own TV..." Chloe moved her bags from the floor to the left side of the bed, "and that bathroom! Isn't it great?"

Beca did a small thumbs-up, "as great as Hotel Bathrooms can be."

The ginger's smile began to fade as she began to notice the fallen demeanor of her girlfriend. "Oh, come on. This is cool! Fun!"

Beca gave Chloe the smile she had been waiting for, "right, right." Not bothering to pick up her bags, Beca threw herself onto the bed with a muffled groan. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm just really tired."

"Well, go ahead and sleep then. I'll just unpack my stuff and join you when I'm done saying goodnight to the girls."

The girls in question could be heard from their room, probably either chatting or drinking. Either way, they didn't seem to be going to bed any time soon.

"You can stay up with them if you want. Really, don't worry about me." Beca waved Chloe off in a reassuring way.

"You're my gal pal, I'm not leaving you. Besides, if I come in later I might wake you up." Chloe proceeded to make up excuses such as "I might get more wasted and throw up on you," and things of that sort. It took a few moments, but eventually Beca smiled and let her do what she wanted. The extra warmth would be appreciated, anyways.

"Alright. Just hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

Chloe smiled at the proof of her victory and quickly got to work. In no time at all, she was by Beca's side; clad in her light button-up pajamas and shorts.

"This'll be fun, I promise."

"I believe you, but I'm still holding ou to that promise."

Chloe grinned and kissed the tip of Beca's nose. "Love you, Beca."

"You're a liar, Chlo." A shit-eating grin popped onto the brunette's features, "but I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Beca awoke to a tickling sensation at the bottom of her nose. Cloudy grey eyes opened slowly, trying to make sense of the spectacle before her. Chloe's body was wrapped around hers haphazardly, showing her obvious comfort with the situation. Chloe, however, was the only thing Beca recognized.

African tribal masks and wooden tables littered the room in a neat and organized manner, signifying that wherever they were was foreign. It took the brunette a few seconds to recollect herself and eventually realize where they were: The Kalahari. How had she forgotten?

The whole Bella trip was already a day in, and Beca had forgotten everything. It took what felt like forever, but eventually memories of the previous night (and the laser tag game) suddenly came flooding back. Beca looked upon the ginger that was nuzzled into her neck with complete adoration. How was it possible for someone to be this perfect? Well, as perfect as anyone could get. Sure, Chloe had faults (such as the inability to accept change), but she also had several strong characteristics. Characteristics such as hope.

Without her hope, Beca wouldn't be where she was today.

Chloe's hair tickled the spot beneath Beca's nose once more as she moved closer. There was only so much she could do in a situation like this… And unfortunately for her, the sneeze was coming.

"Mmm?" Groggy ice-blue eyes slowly blinked open, taking in the sight of Beca above her. "Mmm," she hummed again, "hey Becs." Her voice was hoarse and endearing; the tone was so strange and foreign it nearly sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Hey, Chlo." Both nicknames were whispered with familiarity as the two began to readjust themselves.

"What time is it?" Chloe brought a free hand up to her eyes and rubbed; trying to get the invisible sand out of her eyes.

With a small grin, Beca looked over to the nightstand and read "Nine o' five."

Chloe froze her movements immediately before falling slack. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Not that I can hear. Why?"

"Perfect. I wanted to make a small breakfast for everyone before they woke up-"

Beca nearly snorted, "with how they partied last night I'm sure that they're going to be asleep 'till noon."

"You think?"

"Chlo, we've lived with these girls for years. I _know_."

Having been pleased by Beca's words, Chloe relaxed into her grasp once more. "So, then. What do we do?"

"My vote is either sleep, or go to IHOP."

"IHOP? Are you serious?" One of Chloe's fingers loosely twirled a few strands of Beca's hair around itself.

"Dixie Chick serious," Beca teased. She hesitated a moment before swatting the ginger's hand away and adding, "leave me alone."

Chloe's light pink lips curled into a smile as she sat up. "Alright, let's go then."

Pleased by Chloe's compliance, Beca hopped to her feet. "Atta girl."

Surprisingly, sneaking out of the hotel room was easier than the duo thought. Beca was correct when she said that no one awake, and by the faint snoring from most rooms it was clear that the whole lot of them wouldn't be up for a few hours. The trek to IHOP, however, was a bust. They didn't realize until they were out of the hotel that there was not an IHOP in sight.

"Fuck, I got confused with Universal Studios."

Chloe's bell of a laugh resonated through the Kalahari Parking Lot. "There's a Dunkin' Donuts right down the street. How about we give that a shot?" The ginger held out her hand for the taking; which Beca quickly accepted.

"Sounds good in the hood. Though, I hope we aren't overdressed?" Beca's gaze flickered in between their two outfits: Chloe was still only clad in her button-up pajama shirt and shorts combo, and Beca win her old Barden tee and black short-shorts. Both singularly looked okay, but together they looked like a pairing of dorks. They hadn't even done their hair yet, Chloe noticed.

Chloe beamed once more, "we'll be fine."

Their walk over was a tedious one- full of awkward "stop"s and "go"s... And even more questions of whether or not to drop the others hand. In the end, no hands were dropped- a few trips and awkward stumbles were made, though.

"No pancakes? Are you serious?"

"Beca. It's called Dunkin' _Donuts_."

"Still, they have Chicken Wraps. Neither chicken nor wraps fit in."

Chloe pursed her lips as Beca made a valid point.

With a sigh, Beca ordered a Strawberry Frosted Donut and coffee. Chloe ordered a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese Sandwich along with a coffee of her own.

"I kind of feel bad for coming here without the other girls," Beca started. Her eyes never left the boy that was pouring their coffee's.

"They'll wake up just in time for lunch, which I'm sure we'll have to figure something else out for anyways." Chloe grabbed her food and Beca's before sitting at a far-away booth.

"Still…"

The redhead beamed (probably at something else) and gave Beca her items. "This kind of feels like a real date, huh?"

Beca scoffed and took a bite of her donut, "weirdo. We're eating fast food at a donut shop for breakfast. This is anything but romantic."

"Not romantic, but a date."

An unamused gaze landed upon two girls across the way that were eating alone, just as they were. "Then they're on a date, too." Which they obviously werent.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she took a bite of her sandwich. "Buzz-kill Beca."

Now it was Beca's turn to grin. She had won, this time.

"So, what are your plans for this trip?"

Beca swallowed and eyed Chloe up curiously. "Plans? Whatever we have scheduled."

"Oh? Nothing exciting?" The way Chloe drawled on the word 'exciting' was everything but innocent. Beca flushed immediately.

"Exciting? Chloe Beale, what do _you_ have planned?" The DJ was more than concerned now.

"The surprise factor is half the fun," she hummed, brushing her hands off on a napkin in front of her. "But it's something great- trust me."

-.-.-

 **AN:** I may do some chapter clean-up and blend some chapters together.

Sorry for the long wait! If you look, you'll see I'm working on several different fanfics right now. Most of them have yet to be posted. So many ideas! And I just got a really good 22 Jump Street AU idea. Please don't steal that. Dibs. It'll be posted soon, and I'll cut off your legs if you copy me.

…

KK! Love you guys! 3 Please review and such! It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
